A Terrible Realization
by Malarkay
Summary: Set after the events in Best Friends Forever, someone looks back on the day. Written as a series of drabbles. Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.
1. Finn

The sound of laughter echoed in his ears, chilling his blood. Darkness surrounded him, yet he felt watched. Watched by a pair of blue eyes. No, not blue. Finn woke in a cold sweat, heart pounding. Something was bothering him.

Then he remembered. Those eyes. That laugh. A fresh wave of horror crashed down around him as the day replayed itself in his mind's eye.

"_So, you're into crystals, huh? How awesome."_

Finn shuddered, darting panicked glances around the room, as if something lurked beyond sight, ready to strike. He realized what had scared him.

"I hit on Master Cyclonis!"


	2. Junko

Author's Note: Okay, due to the wonderfully positive response I've gotten to this, and because Dragonwings144 asked, I've decided to expand this into a series of drabbles. I'd like to say thank you to .PhaerynTao.; cloudhawk; Nakedmolerat05; Finn fangirl; Dragonwings144; and Sailor Donut. I hope the rest of these drabbles don't disappoint.

Junko's PoV:

Junko was on his way to scrounge up a midnight snack when he heard Finn yell about hitting on Master Cyclonis. He scratched his head. That must have been before the juice incident. Everything before that was a little fuzzy.

But wow, Finn and Master Cyclonis? He never would have guessed it. Not that he really approved of Finn having feelings for their arch-nemesis. But, well, Finn was his best friend, and he really wanted him to be happy. If this is what would make him happy, then he'd try to be supportive.

After all, that's what friends were for.


	3. Stork

Author's Note: Well, here's the next drabble in the series. It's not Piper, sorry. I've got the order all predetermined, now. But don't worry, she'll show up eventually.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stork's PoV:

He watched the surveillance video again. He wasn't convinced that Cyclonis hadn't planted a doomsday device on the Condor. She had motive, means, and opportunity! Oh yes, he was sure to find something.

On screen, Finn sidled up to 'Lark', putting on his best grin. _"You're into crystals, huh? How awesome."_

Stork's eye twitched. He had known something was wrong about Lark, even if it wasn't laughing fever. And there Finn was, flirting with her. Suspicious. Very suspicious.

He'd have to watch Finn closely, in case he turned out to be an evil clone. You could never trust evil clones.


	4. Aerrow

Aerrow's PoV:

Aerrow lie on his bunk, staring at the ceiling. He was worried about Piper. He knew she had said that she was okay, that Cyclonis hadn't hurt her, but he knew better. She had really wanted a friend, someone she could talk to who wasn't a guy. To finally get that, only to have it ripped away after a few hours, he knew that had to hurt.

Briefly, he thought of Finn, and how disappointed he had seemed over Lark's identity. But then, Finn tended to flirt with anything female. He'd get over it.

Aerrow fell asleep, thinking of Piper.


	5. Radarr

Radarr's PoV:

Radarr watched as Junko put a hand on Finn's shoulder during breakfast, and said, "I'm okay with whatever you decide to do, buddy."

"What?"

"What?" the other three repeated.

"You know, about Master Cyclonis…"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed, except Stork, who muttered about clones.

For his part, Radarr hissed and spat angrily as that girl was mentioned.

"- And you."

"What!?!"

Finn fell out of his chair. "Ahhh! Dude, no! Me and…no!"

"But, I thought…."

"You thought wrong! Ewww! Aw man, I'm not hungry anymore," Finn pouted.

"I wouldn't like you any less."

"Never mention this again, please! Seriously!"

"But…."

"Never again!"


	6. Piper

Piper's PoV:

Piper ate the rest of her breakfast in silence. She knew it was silly, but she was a little annoyed that Finn had managed to steal her thunder. She was the one who was supposed to be traumatized over the whole Lark incident, and here everyone was, focusing on Finn. Finn!

How did he do that? How did he manage to take something that was so clearly supposed to be a defining moment for her as an individual, and turn it around to be all about him?

She frowned, spearing a piece of fruit with her fork, annoyed.

Hrmph.

Boys.

Fin(n)


	7. Bonus: Master Cyclonis

Author's Note: Alright, so I lied when I implied that the last chapter was the end. Because it's my birthday, I decided I'd be nice and write one last, bonus chapter. This drabble is a bit more tongue-in-cheek than the rest, and pokes a bit of fun at this story in general. Hope you enjoy. I wanted to thank those of you who have taken the time to review this story, again. Each time I saw another review pop up, it gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling, and I'm glad that these drabbles made you all laugh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Master Cyclonis' PoV:

"Hello, Finn," she said flirtatiously. "Nice of you to finally join me. But you shouldn't have brought them. How are we supposed to be alone, now?"

She watched as, one by one, the Storm Hawks collapsed from shock and horror. She laughed. She had finally defeated the Storm Hawks!

Master Cyclonis blinked, shaking off the daydream. What was _that_ about? That was a terrible plot. It would never work. Not even the Storm Hawks were gullible enough to believe for one second that she and that blond idiot could ever harbor feelings for each other.

Stupid plan, Cyclonis. Stupid plan!

The End

(And this time, I mean it….)


End file.
